When One Gets Lost
by XxCarneliaxX
Summary: This is the first ever fanfiction that I have ever written in my whole life and it's wholly based on Zoro getting lost (which I think is incredibly funny, especially since he's usually such a strong fighter). And yes, I love Zoro very much :) Anyways, enjoy the story!


I have been watching him for a while now. Actually, it hadn't been _a while_. It had been more like two hours and a half. I didn't mean to stalk him, but there was something about him that was fascinating. Maybe it was the way his body seemed to have been built out of huge, bulging muscles. Perhaps, it was the way he had three, identical earrings on his left earlobe, or the way he had a large forehead with a shock of cropped, spiky, strangely-green hair. It could also have been the three swords that he had hanging just above his right hip, bundled up in a green hamaraki around his waist. It could have been any of these that had kept me captivated.

It didn't matter, however. I suppose I was merely curious about where he wanted to go because, honestly, he had walking around in this labyrinthine forest for two hours without a specific destination. Maybe he was out for an evening stroll? That possibility had crossed my mind, but it went down the drain when I heard him repeatedly wondering where the hell he was and how the hell he was going to get out of there.

The trees in this forest were tall with huge, thick trunks and enormous, sturdy branches. Their leaves were large and wide enough to conceal any human. I have been using all of these features to my advantage, crouching low behind the leaves as I leapt from branch to branch. I had practically grew up in this forest and I've even made friends with the plants and animals living here. I was kind to them, played with them and talked to them, and in turn, they taught me how to survive in a forest. Moving around sneakily without making a sound was one of the very important lessons.

I watched as the man walked in a perfectly straight path, but a few seconds later, he took a sharp turn to the left. I felt incredibly amused watching this man walk from here to there, clueless as to where he was, yet confident in his strides. As I followed him, high up in the branches, I suddenly realized why he was so fascinating – it was because his face was incredibly familiar and I might have had an idea as to where I've seen his face before – in the daily, global newspaper.

Just this morning as I skipped down the street, a two-page section of the newspaper flew right into my face. I pulled it out of my face and scanned the page. It was the Wanted section of the newspaper, on which various pictures of various bloodthirsty criminals were displayed. And it just so happened that his face happened to be there, too. If I could remember correctly, his name was Roronoa Zoro, and he had been a former bounty hunter before dropping the title and joining the Strawhat Pirates. He had a bounty of one hundred and twenty million belis.

I was impressed, but not surprised. After another half an hour of following him around in the forest, I decided to just jump down from my hiding place and ask him where he wanted to go. Then, I could tell him the directions so he could get there as soon as possible. As soon as this thought entered my mind, I jumped down from the branch, landing on my very two feet, right in front of Zoro. He halted in his tracks, but didn't look surprised in the least. In fact, he looked annoyed.

"So, it was you who had been following me around all this time?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You knew that I was here _all along_?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course," he replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, my voice high.

"Because your presence isn't threatening, that's why," Zoro said with a blank expression on his face. He, then, proceeded to stick his pinkie finger in his right ear as if nothing was more important.

"I see," I said, looking down at the ground. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought I was. Or maybe, Zoro just had an instinct for these things. He _was_ worth more than one hundred million, so I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here in the forest anyway?" Zoro asked, looking down at me.

I flushed. "Okay, first of all, I'm _not_ a little girl. I'm sixteen, okay? That's only three younger than you! Next, this forest is practically my home. I started going here when I was five. I've befriended everything in this place and I have memorized every path and secret routes there is. So, you'd better be grateful because I'm willing to help you find your way."

Zoro frowned. "I don't need a little girl to show me the way. I can find the way myself, thank you."

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Suit yourself. But… where exactly are you going?"

"I need to get into town," Zoro said, already walking past me. "My nakama will be waiting for me there, at the town center. After restocking our supplies and everything, we'll set sail."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed that they wouldn't be staying for any longer.

I watched as Zoro walked away from me, his back so broad, I could probably fit a dozen of my hands on it. His swords clattered at his side. As I watched, he suddenly veered off to the right, and if I could remember correctly, he would be heading straight into a bear's den. That bear had been my friend. We've saved each other's lives for as long as I could remember and I didn't fancy having her head chopped off.

Especially by this strange, muscular man who didn't know where he was going.

"You're going the wrong way," I called out, running to catch up to him. I stopped in front of him, making him halt in his tracks. Again. "Let me show you, okay?"

Zoro grumbled and muttered something unintelligible about silly little girls playing around in the forest, but he obliged.

"To get to the town's center, you need to take this path," I said, guiding him to a nearby path. It was old, worn out and somewhat crumbling, but it was still visible to the naked eye. "This path leads straight into the town's center, okay? Just follow it."

Grumbling his thanks, he started walking on the path. However, not more than ten steps later, he suddenly careened off to the left. My eyes were wide with shock, but I felt as if I wasn't that surprised anymore. No wonder he got lost in this forest. How could he have messed up when I had clearly told him to go straight ahead?

"Zoro! You're going the wrong way!" I shouted, frustrated at this man whom I have just met.

He stopped and looked back with a stricken look on his face. Both of his eyes were opened wide and his eyebrows raised while his mouth hung slightly open. Judging from his reaction, I assumed this wasn't the first time anything like this had happened.

"_Follow the path_, I said! How could you have messed up?!" I asked.

"Your instructions were unclear!" Zoro shot back.

"I practically told you to _go straight_! Do you not know what _going in a straight direction_ means? Well, let me enlighten you, it means_ to go straight without turning in any other directions, you moron_," I snapped back.

"That was even more confusing than the last!" Zoro replied and walked off in a huff. I followed behind him.

This man really was an idiot. He was so ignorant that it made me laugh. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" I asked in between gasps of laughter. This made him turn his head around to me with a very scary expression on his already-scary features.

"_Huh?! What did you say?!_" he said in a low, threatening voice.

I laughed even harder. "Oh, nothing. It'll only confuse you even more."

Zoro narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. Instead, he faced forwards once again and continued walking. I caught up beside him and slowed down to his walking pace.

"Hey, cheer up," I said, giving him a grin. "I'll show you the way, alright? Just follow me."

Zoro didn't say anything, but he followed me obediently. I was planning to go into town anyway, so I didn't really mind guiding him there. At least, he could get there without being lost.


End file.
